The invention relates to a drive train device with an operating fluid having first and second operating fluid pressure sources connected to a working fluid pressure system and a lubricating and cooling fluid pressure system to which the second operating fluid pressure source can be connected in a particular operating state to the lubricating and cooling fluid pressure system.
DE 41 34 268 A1 already discloses a drive train device, in particular a motor vehicle drive train device with a working fluid pressure system which is provided for an operating fluid pressure and with at least a first and a second operating fluid pressure source which are respectively directly connected to the working pressure system in at least one operating state.
JP 2007 170462 A1 describes a drive train device with two operating fluid sources in the form of two pumps. A first pump driven by an internal combustion engine is connected to a working pressure system. A second pump driven by an electric motor can also be connected to the working pressure system by way of a non-return valve. This is the case when the internal combustion engine which drives the first pump is not in operation. The second pump can also supply oil into a cooling pressure system by means of a valve. The valve is thereby designed so that it opens and closes independently of a pressure in the working pressure system.
It is an object of the invention to increase operating reliability of such a drive train device.